We Will Be
by The Little Monster 1024
Summary: Rick visits Kate in her apartment while she is babysitting her little cousins. Snow and icy roads leave Rick stuck for the night. How will our favorite crime solving duo handle the hardest job of all; taking care of children?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** We Will Be  
**Rating:** K+ or T  
**Summary**: Rick visits Kate in her apartment while she is babysitting her little cousins. Snow and icy roads leave Rick stuck for the night. How will our favorite crime solving duo handle the hardest job of all; taking care of children?  
**AN**: This takes place in season four before 47 seconds…this is really just some fluff. I think we all need it after the last few episodes.

* * *

"Isabel, do you want water or milk to drink with your dinner?" Kate asked the small child sitting on a stool at her counter, staring up at her with bright blue eyes.

"Milk!" The five year old answered with a grin.

"White, Chocolate, or Strawberry?" She asked.

"Chocolate." The little girl answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kate laughed as she looked down at the girl. Her beautiful blonde hair was braided to the side just as she had asked Kate to do. Her nails were also painted light pink, again done by Kate. She was wearing her Cinderella dress and a tiara. They had been playing princesses for at least two hours. Kate even had a tiara on her head.

"Kate, can we go to the park?"

Kate laughed. "It's negative two degrees out, there's an inch of snow and counting on the ground and it's dark."

The little girl sighed in defeat. "Okay…can we play Princesses again?"

"After dinner."

Isabel nodded and watched as Kate finished making her dinner.

"Will you go check on your brother?" Kate asked. "He's in his bouncer in the living room."

The little girl nodded as she hopped down from the stool to run and check on her little brother who was giggling happily in his bouncer, watching Winnie the Pooh on Kate's television.

Kate placed four chicken nuggets, macaroni and cheese, and some mixed vegetables on a plate and sat it at the table. She poured a glass of chocolate milk to join it.

"Isabel! Dinner!" Kate said, walking into the living room and scooping little Carter into her arms. She smiled down at him. "Are you hungry?" She asked him, causing the sixth month old to giggle and kick his tiny legs. Isabel ran to the table and began devouring her dinner.

Kate started for the kitchen to get Carter's food when someone rang her doorbell. _Who could that be? _She asked herself as she turned towards the door with Carter in hand. She shifted him to one arm as she reached out and swung the door open to reveal a smiling Castle in the doorway.

"Castle?" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Kate, you left…" Castle looked up and paused at the sight in front of him. Beckett with a baby, not even mentioning the tiara that rested on top of her head. "Uh?"

Kate gave him a confused look. "I left what?" She asked, moving out of the way so that he could get inside. Although they were indoors, the hallways of her apartment were really suffering from the negative twoNew Yorkweather. "And get in here; I don't want the baby getting sick."

"You forgot your cell at the precinct," He said, holding it up for her to see. "And why do you have a baby?"

Kate chuckled as she took her phone from him. "I'm babysitting my little cousins for my Aunt."

"He seems a little young to be your cousin."

"My aunt was kind of an uh oh baby." She paused. "She's only forty."

Castle nodded before his eyes landed on the baby's smiling face. "Who is this little guy?" He said with a smile as he reached for the baby's little hand.

Kate smiled and moved a little closer to Castle. "This is Carter."

"He's adorable!"

Kate smiled at the look on Castle's face. "I was just about to feed Carter." She paused. "Do you want to stay and entertain Isabel?"

Castle nodded with a smile and followed after her. He followed her through the living room and into the kitchen where he spotted a young girl sitting and eating.

"Iz, this is Mr. Castle." Kate said. "Castle, this is Isabel."

Castle smiled and walked over towards her, taking a seat next to her. "Hi Isabel." He said with a warm smile. "You can just call me Rick." He said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Hi!" She said, shaking his hand.

Kate smiled as she watched Isabel quickly start a conversation with Castle who sat back and intently listened. She took this time to go to the kitchen to grab Carter's baby food. She looked at it with a disgusted look on her face. "You're braver than I am, honey." She said to the baby. "I don't think I could eat this stuff." She said, carrying him to the living room to feed him.

Castle smiled as he listened intently about trips to Disney land, and how much she loved princesses. He also listened to her tell the story of the night Carter was born. The little girl defiantly wasn't shy.

"Kate and I played Princesses earlier." She said pointing to her tiara. "Kate was Belle, because of her dark hair," She added. "And I was Cinderella."

"Kate played Princesses?" Castle was a little surprised. Kate defiantly didn't seem like the Princess type.

The little girl nodded. "Ands she did my hair and nails!" She said, shoving her little hands in Rick's face to see. "We had to quit playing Princesses to eat dinner but she promised she'd play again after she fed Carter." She paused. "Will you play too?"

Castle laughed. "I don't think I could pull off the Princess look."

"No, no!" Isabel said with a smile. "You have to play Prince Charming…or you could be the evil dragon."

"Well, I do resemble Prince Charming quite a bit."

Isabel sat back in her chair to study him. She shook her head. "You can be the dragon."

Rick couldn't help but make a semi-sad pouting face before bursting into laughter. "Okay. So what does the evil dragon do?"

"He chases the Princesses around and tries to capture them and hide them in his cave."

"And what if the dragon can't catch one of the Princesses?"

Isabel looked around sneakily and then got on her knees to whisper into Castle's ear. "Go for Kate, she's a lot slower than me."

* * *

**This is a little fluffpeice...will only be about 3 or 4 chapters. It was going to be a one shot but halfway through I realized it was too long for that.**  
**Review and tell me what you think please! :D**  
**_Follow Me On Tumblr:_ jows1024**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** We Will Be  
**Rating:** K+ or T  
**Summary**: Rick visits Kate in her apartment while she is babysitting her little cousins. Snow and icy roads leave Rick stuck for the night. How will our favorite crime solving duo handle the hardest job of all; taking care of children?  
**AN**: This takes place in season four before 47 seconds…this is really just some fluff. I think we all need it after the last few episodes.  
Thanks so much for the praise for the last chapter! I love you guys!

* * *

Kate smiled as she wiped Carter's mouth clean with a baby wipe. _He is a messy eater!_ She thought to herself. She picked up the empty jar of food and carried it to the kitchen, leaving Carter in the living room on his highchair.

Her arrival into the kitchen didn't go unnoticed by Isabel and Castle.

"Oh! Kate! Kate! Look! I finished my dinner!" Isabel said, hopping up from her seat at the table and running to grab Kate's hand and pull her to the table.

Castle laughed at the sight of Detective Beckett literally being pulled by a six year old. The smile on Kate's face made him grow silent. She looked different; she looked calm; happy.

"Good job Isabel." Kate said, grabbing the girl's plate and throwing it into the sink.

Isabel followed her around her small kitchen. "Can we play Princesses now?"

Kate shook her head. "Not now, Iz I…"

"But you promised!" Isabel interrupted.

Kate sighed and looked down into the puppy dog face she was receiving and found herself melting at the sight. "Fine." She paused. "But, I need to get Carter to sleep first." Kate said. "Which could take a while, your Mom said it takes her forever."

Isabel nodded. "Okay, me and Rick will clean up the living room so we have room to play." She ran over and grabbed Castle's hand, pulling him from his seat "It's time to clean up!" She said, running into the living room to gather her toys and move them to the guest room so that she, Kate, and Rick had a place to play.

Kate smiled at them and picked up Carter and carried him into the guestroom where a playpen had been set up for him. When she closed the door, she realized she didn't really know what to do. Did she rock him? Sing to him? Or just lay him down and hope he dozes off?

She decided to try option one first. She gently rocked him in her arms. His brown eyes stared up at her, fully awake. His little hands reached out to grab her mother's ring that rested around her neck. She tenderly pulled it from his grasp and tucked it in her shirt. "Carter, its bedtime." She whispered.

As if he understood her words, the baby broke out in loud cries. His little face scrunched up as he wailed out as if he was in pain.

Kate panicked and shifted him in her arms and rocked him a little more. "Shh. Shh. Carter…it's okay. Stop crying...please-stop."

"Need some help?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Kate turned around to find Castle leaning against the doorframe and smiling at her. "He won't stop crying." She said.

Rick chuckled. "Did you break him already?"

"Shut up Castle." She smirked. "Actually, he's been a perfect baby until you showed up earlier."

Rick smiled and walked toward her. He slowly held his arms out. "Can I?" He asked.

Kate nodded and quickly handed the experienced father the crying baby.

"Does he have a binky?" Rick asked.

Kate felt like an idiot. Why hadn't she thought of that? "Yeah, in the diaper bag." She said, grabbing the diaper bag from the floor to pull a blue binky with the words 'Trouble Maker' written on it. She gently put it into the child's mouth. His crying ceased instantly. Kate sighed in relief. "ThanksCastle." She said, as she watched Rick walk over and lay the sleeping child in the playpen.

He switched on the music player that held Carter's lullaby and turned back to Kate. "Iz sent me in here." He said with a smile.

"Oh did she?" She grinned. "Why?"

"She said that when you changed Carter's diaper earlier he started crying and you freaked out."

"I didn't…**_freak out_**." She paused. "I'm a single, working woman Castle. I don't spend much time with kids, especially young ones."

Rick nodded with a mocking smile on his face. "Okay, okay. I'm not judging." He paused. "We better get back out there before Isabel storms in after us."

Kate rolled her eyes with a nod and followed.

They walked through the door and smiled at the sight of Isabel sitting patiently on the couch with a Barbie. Kate pulled the guest bedroom door shut and smiled at Isabel.

"Okay, Iz, we can play."

"Yay!" The six year old screamed as she hopped from the couch.

"Shh!" Kate said. "Carter is sleeping!"

"Sorry," Isabel said, before glancing back at Rick. "Do you remember what I said? Do you remember how to play?"

Kate smiled and looked at Castle. "You're playing Princesses?"

"What?" He asked, in a sarcastic tone. "Are you afraid that I could pull the Princess look off better than you?"

"I'm not sure if that was an insult to me or you." Kate laughed. "So, are you going to be the Little Mermaid or Snow White?"

"Haha." Rick said with a smirk. "I'm the evil dragon and I have to capture the Princesses."

Isabel grabbed a hold of Kate's hand with a smile on her face. "Ready?" She asked, looking back and forth between the adults.

They nodded and Isabel looked back at Rick. "Okay, you need to count to twenty and we'll hide in our PrincessTower. Then you have to find the tower and try to get us."

Rick couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl. "Okay." He lifted his hands to cover his eyes. "1, 2, 3,"

Isabel quickly pulled Kate down the hallway to the closet. "Let's hide in here." She whispered.

Kate nodded and pulled the closet door open. Isabel crawled in under coats and on top of high heels. She easily slid silently pass the stack of umbrellas. Kate took a deep breath and got down on her hands and knees to follow after the girl. She crawled in slowly, but still managed to knock over an umbrella.

"Kate, shh!" Isabel said, pressing a finger to her lips.

Kate crawled in faster and got behind Isabel. She pulled the little girl down onto her lap. "Sorry. I'll stay quiet,"

"You better. If Rick finds us, I'm running!"

"Some partner you are!" Kate said with a smile.

"18, 19, 20!" Rick said, uncovering his eyes. He smiled. Hallway closet. Not only had he heard the door shut, it was the most obvious place. He looked around for a second and decided to let them hide for a few minutes. "I'm coming to get you!" He said. He paused for a moment and then let out a loud dragon sound. "RAAAWWWR!"

Isabel stifled back a giggle at the loud noise. Kate covered her mouth gently. "He's getting close to us."

Rick walked slowly and quietly down the hallway, listening to the faint whispers coming from the closet. He smiled. "I wonder where they are…? Maybe in the closet?"

"Oh no!" Isabel squeaked.  
Kate covered her mouth again.

Rick chuckled at the sound of the little girl. He tiptoed over to the door and knocked gently. "Hello? Is this the PrincessTower?" He paused. "I'm looking for two beautiful princesses."

Isabel looked over at Kate. "I'll take care of this." She whispered before turning back to the door. "No princesses here, this is just a closet." She said, in a deep not very well disguised voice.

Rick had to hold back a laugh. "Well, okay. Just let me know if you see them. One of them is a little girl with beautiful blonde hair. It's braided nicely to the side and has pretty pink finger nails. The other one," He said. "Is a beautiful woman with long brown hair. She has beautiful green eyes…and loves coffee." He smirked.

"Haven't seen em." Isabel said in her fake voice. "I'll tell you if I do."

"Thanks!" Rick said, walking on down the hall before turning and walking back to the door to listen to the girls talk.

"Phew!" Isabel said. "He bought it!"

Kate laughed. She knew Rick was right outside, she could see his feet. She tried to prepare herself to run, but knew it was useless. She was in a closet for God's sakes!

Rick slowly placed his hand on the door knob, took a deep breath, and then pushed it open. Isabel screamed. He looked in and saw Isabel scrambling to her feet and before he could do anything about it, she was running right past him. Rick watched as she giggled and ran into the living room.

Because he wasn't paying attention, Kate saw her opportunity. She crawled slowly forward. She was aiming for the space between his legs. It'd be a tight fit, but she could make it…besides, it's not like she had another choice.

She took a deep breath and slowly crawled to him. Just as she made it in between his legs, he looked down. He looked just in time to see her only about halfway through his legs. He smiled and quickly moved his legs together, trapping her.

She squealed. _Did I just squeal? _She asked herself. She quickly wriggled around trying to get free but it was futile. He reached down and grabbed her sides and began to furiously tickle her sides.  
"Rick!" She screamed.

"Rawr." Rick simply said.

Kate rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair from her face. He took another jab at her sides, tickling her again. She stifled back fits of laughter when she spotted Isabel peering from around a corner.

"Cinderella! Help me!" She knew not to break character; the last time she did, Isabel gave her a fifteen minute lecture on it. Now that Kate thought about it, Martha might like to meet Isabel.

"Sorry Belle." The girl said. "You're on your own." With that, she ran from behind the corner and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think please! :D**  
**_Follow Me On Tumblr:_ jows1024**


End file.
